


Just love each other

by Sona_Boobelle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crack and Angst, Heartbreak, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona_Boobelle/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle
Summary: Ahri follows through the relationship of Shen and Zed. She's determined to make them official. Get outta the closet Zed! FR, why are you hiding inside there. (Probably from Kayn.)





	1. Wowza

,  
Ahri had a habit of barging into rooms without knocking, she didn't understand the concept of privacy, apparently. The female shoved past the paper screened slide door as she'd then poke her head in, "Zed! Syndra's making pancakes! They're fluffy-" Her sentence trailed off in 'eeee' as her she'd just gawk at the situation. Shen was also in the room, she knew this- as the ninja was staying for the night, but- who knew that Zed was fucking Shen? Oh wait, it's the opposite way around. 

"W-Wait! I can explain— stop gawking at me like that, you bitch!" Zed said furiously. 

But Ahri couldn't take her eyes off the Master of Shadows, who was beneath the Kinkou ninja, Shen. 'Oh my god,' thought Ahri, who was squealing all the while. "My ships are coming true!" She danced around the room, all the while evading Zed's Shurikens that were thrown at her. 

"Get out!! It's nothing like what you think it is, we just... I tripped and fell on top of him-" Zed growled. Ahri wiggles her eyebrows again. "Yep sure, you just so convienantly fell... on top... of Shen." 

"Leave!" Zed demands. "Tell that woman I don't want her terrible food!" Ahri puffed up, "Hey, you can drop that tough guy act, Zed! We all know that you drool over Syndra's food..." 

If Zed didn't have his mask, his face would have been contorted into disgust. "Ahri!" 

"Fine, fine... I'll leave." The vixen stepped out of the room, though her fingers still clutched at the doorframe. "H-M-U with those spicy details later!! Bye!!" And with that an a giggle, Ahri dashes out the scene, leaving Zed to scowl, and Shen impassive. 

"Well Zed." Shen finally says, breaking the awkward silence. "I think I'll take my leave and return to my Kinky Temple." Zed must'a been tripping, cuz he heard kinky instead of Kinkou. "W-Wait, Shenpai please don't go!" Zed begged, dropping down on their knees. 

Shen gives his boyfriend in secret a look. "Wah?" 

"Ples stuff pineapple up me ass, Shenpai." Zed blushes. "It will please me greatly."   
Now, Shen is pretty sure Zed had lost his damn mind, or whatever sliver of sanity they had left. "WAH?" 

"YES SHENPAI OHHHH."

"W A H??"

the end


	2. weLC TO THE FaM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed decides it was a good idea to adopt a Noxian kid.
> 
> Ahri isn't complaining.  
> #Not a pedophile

After that terrible encounter and experience, Zed sought out his comfort at the bottom of a rice bowl while crying over his unrequited love for the beefy ninja man of his dreams, Shen. Syndra was so fed up with her ally's bullshit, that she hit him over the head with a pair of chopsticks like any sane Asian, (oops Ionian) parent. "Mudda fukka!" She yelled before kicking his ass out of her temple. "Don't come back until you improve your mood!" Her reaction was not surprising, Zed had flooded the kitchen with his tears, and the Dark Sovereign had a lot of mopping to do tonight. 

The Master of Shadows wandered around blindly until he came upon a kid. They were an edgy looking fuck. "YOU, SHALL, NOT, PASS," The edgy Noxian scum HOLLERED while waving around his stick angrily. 

"Ok." Zed said before picking up the small child and bringing him back to the temple. 

"Bitch, I gonna name you Cane."

"No bitch, my name is Kayn for edginess."

So there was the start of Kayn's legacy. 

When Zed returned to Syndra, the woman wasn't at all pleased. She hated children, and on every Halloween she always stuck needles into the chocolate. "Bitch!" She said, "The fuck is this!!"

"Bitch!" Zed said, "This is my child!"

"MPREG!" AHRI YELLED.

"I'M GAAAAAAAY!" Kayn moaned.


	3. Impossibru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn tries to find himself in this cold, harsh world.

And so, like 10 years pass or something when the war between Noxus and Ionia are long gone, but not forgotten in our hearts. Kayn is now an adult, so he can walk around naked and not get in trouble, because yea, woohoo, nudity! 

"Put on your damn pants, you cunt!" Syndra screams, but Kayn knows that she's only being salty because she got 10 years older. Oh women and their sensitivity to age. He reluctantly puts on his pants though, just to cease the trauma his ear was currently getting. Kayn rubs his naked nipples, "You can't oppress my body!" He protests, but that only gets him spanked with one of Syndra's balls. (No homo.) 

Feeling dejected, Kayn wanders into his room inside of the temple, which had been grudgingly given to him by the Dark Sovereign herself, but only because she was like close to Zed. But not vagene to peen close. 

Kayn crawls under the covers of the warm asylum of his bed, and contemplates on life. As he was thinking, Kayn decided it would be a good idea to beat his meat. So, as he furiously rubbed yesterday's ham leftovers he also cried because he wasn't loved enough. Will there ever be any love to spare for him? He mewled like an anime school girl when he finally did the bad deed, and as he pushed away his covers, he noticed something terrible! He was touching Rhaast the entire time!

And to make it worse, Ahri peeping out from the window. "How scandalous." She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't be pedophilia if he's 19  
> go Ahri


	4. Fetushri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri discovers a shocking secret!

Some things could never be unseen, because a teenager stroking a slab of ham is just that traumatizing. Ahri nearly falls off the tree branch she was sitting on, but a near death was worth the pleasures her eyeballs had just witnessed! (#no pedo) Giddy, she skips back inside the temple to consult things with her friend, Syndra. The two girls, (oops, wahman for Syndra) sure loved gossip.

"Hiya!" Ahri says cheerfully, as she then plunks her bottom onto the cat litter in Syndra's room. She loved how it stuck to her butt. :3

"Ahri, please, tell me the secret to immortality!" Syndra said, depressed. She had noticed a wrinkle on her face when looking herself over in a mirror. She was human, unlike her dear foxy friend. "The key to immortality?" Ahri says, astonished, and her mouth opens with a small 'o.' "Why, it's not dying of course!" She says.

Syndra cried. "We all can't be fetuses like you, Ahri!"

Ahri was indignant. "Fetus?! Explain yourself!"

"Well, you were born after the Ionian and Noxian war, and that war lasted for 10 years... and you said you woke up in a forest with no memories whatsoever!" Syndra said, persistent.

"So I can't screw Kayn because I'm underage? NOOOOO!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahri is ILLEGAL


	5. thin walls r bad

Ahri's yell echoed throughout the whole temple, (fuck thin walls, amirite?) And two heads turned towards the sound, before going back to what they were doing, before they were so RUDELY interrupted. Shen sighed, a mournful sound that left his chest as it rised with every breath, and Zed stared at his gorgeous nips.

"We cannot continue to meet like this," Shen suddenly says, breaking Zed out of his trance, and Zed's head sharply whips up to meet his secret ninja boyfriend's very sad gaze. "Why?!" He demanded, and he had every right to be angry, because Shen did not let him smash for a very long time. (Fuck thin walls, amirite.) Shen averted his eyes, turning to the side, with a hand placed over his forehead dramatically, "Because... we'll get caught sooner or later." Shen trembled like a schoolgirl, but not as cute as one like Kayn, he was still working on his act. Being a schoolgirl is a delicate craft.

Zed clasped Shen's shaking hand in his own, cold, dead ones and stared directly into his eyes, the ultimate move. "Don't worry, my beautiful Hen, I am a ninja for a reason." Zed then placed a finger over Shen's mask, where his lips would be, precious lips, he would love to lick. Shen blushed, "Zed," and their faces came close to make out. Fabric met steel, and it was GLORIOUS as their suits smooched.

But little did they know, Kayn was listening in the walls! His poor schoolgirl heart was shattered into a jizz-lion pieces. (Fuck thin walls, amirite?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life lesson: thicness of walls can save lives


	6. ghe dathe o ah skcool gurl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hewwo

kayn was vewy heawtbwoken. He couwdn't bewieve his eaws. His senpai pwefewwed a buff daddy ovew a twink wike him?? it was unbewievabwe, and it was at this point, that kayn knew... he had to do something about this!! mwaybe he had suspected something wike this to happen, but he nevew knew he wouwd pewmanentwy wose senpai's heawt!!

teaws stweamed down his face, and kayn snuck steawthiwy back to his woom, befowe cowwapsing into a depwessive heap on the fwoow. He wept into his hands, "what wiww i do now without senpai's attention?" and as kayn died, he began to weminisce on mwemowies with him and senpai. Fond, fond, mwemowies of his peepee being stepped on-- oh, wwong mwemowy, and fic. Fond, fond, mwemowies of senpai cawwing him his 'kohai'~~

kayn awmost had an owgasm, but then his mweditation was intewwupted by a husky voice that sent shuddews down his spine. It was so foweign, but awso so famiwiaw... "zaddy?" kayn cawws.

"no, it is i, whaast." says ass as he then weveaws himsewf, and kayn scweams as his ass was then sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> courtesy of https://lingojam.com/H-hewwo


End file.
